Empty Pages
by JadeEmberly
Summary: After five-hundred years of fighting and sacrifice, Snow and Lightning make love for the first, and what may be the only, time in their lives.
**I OWN NOTHING**

 **"Empty Pages"**

"I want to... I want to save you-make you free. But I just don't know how... Serah would know. I know she would. If she were just here now, she'd find a way to reach and bring you back. Because she's the one you've always wanted... But she's not here! Now matter how much we wish she was. And I can't be what she was! Snow, the only thing I can do is do what you asked of me... But please, if you have to dissapear into the chaos, just know that I never stopped believing in you... I've always believed in you. No matter how far away our journeys took us, or long long we stayed apart... I wanted to be with you. I still do now!.. I still dream of being with you, you stupid fool! Snow, I'm begging you, you have to live."

At last, after five-hundred years, her true feelings were finally starting to surface.

Lightning's heart raced faster at the idea of loosing him. Snow Villiers, the hero. Not the Ceith.

She lifted her head to meet his eyes. His gaze was flaming red, and each breath sounded gutteral. Sickening gutteral. Yet Lightning felt now fear as she pressed her fist against his bare chest.

"I need you, Snow..." The words slipped from her lips in a whisper.

She thought it had been their bodies so close that made the atmosphere feel so warm. When in reality, it was the light of Snow's soul-his beautiful soul-engulfing them.

Lightning closed her eyes. What was happening? Had she been too late? Was he dying? Some Savior she'd turned out to be. She couldn't even save the man she loved.

Then, her heart skipped a beat when she heard him laugh.

Her eyes flew open, and she found Snow-the real Snow-kneeling before her, his strong hands gently holding her fist against his chest.

He was back. Oh Gods, he was really back!

"Man, Light. I had no idea you cared." He was still out of breath, but at least his voice was back to normal. Actually, it sounded huskier than usual.

Exhausted, he fell forward, and Lightning found herself pinned to the ground beneath him. Her face flushed at the feel of his bare skin against the traces of hers that her armor exposed.

"My good looks and charm finally got to ya, huh?" Snow joked.

Lightning smirked. "Yeah, right. With that hair?" That silken, beautiful blonde hair.

Pressing his palms against the floor, Snow found the strength to push himself up, yet he remained above her, his face only inches from hers. "Dammit, Light. You always were a hard case."

Lightning's breath caught in her throat as his lips fell against hers. His face was warm, and she closed her eyes, breathing him in.

"W-Wait," she stammered softly, breaking off the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking you," he replied. "Lightning, I love Serah with all my heart. I always will. But after everything you've done for us-what you did just now-I... want to thank you."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Like this? Are you sure?"

"It's what you want, isn't it?" His grin fell into a serious frown. Surprising, seeing as Snow was hardly ever serious. "But this can only happen once. Just once. You understand me?"

With a nod, Lightning ran her fingers through his long hair. "I understand." It was kind of sad, really. After tonight, she'd be forced to lock her heart away once more. Become the Savior again. Reside herself to going back to the way things were.

But hey, she still had tonight.

Snow unfastened her breastplate and shoulder armor while she unbuttoned his pants. He kicked off his boots, she pulled off her long black gloves. It was less than a moment before her armor was tossed to the side, and they both stripped down to their underwear.

He began with a series of kisses along her neckline, and she moaned upon feeling of his touch. Her fingers slid down his back, delicately tracing his well tones muscles. At the same time, his hands moved along her ribs, causing the heat inside her to grow even more.

Suddenly, Snow paused for a moment to stare down at her, still a bit unsure of what they were about to do. No doubt, Serah would never forgive him for this. But Lightning was a hero. She deserved some happiness after all she'd been through.

And there was no turning back now.

"Snow," she whispered softly and reached up to caress his face. "It's okay... I promise."

With that, he leaned down and locked her lips against his.

Lightning's body was ablaze with heat. His touch was euphoric. His breath as warm as the long forgotten sun.

And after a five-hundred year sleep, his embrace was a dream come true.

* * *

They laid on the floor in a cocoon of warmth, her fingers in his hair, his arm around her back as they stared up at the high ceiling.

Lightning couldn't stop smiling, and part of her was in disbelief.

Had it really happened? Had they finally made love after all this time?

She listened to his heartbeat for a long while before sitting up, only to feel her happiness shatter.

Guilt lingering in Snow's eyes. Heavy guilt.

Averting her eyes, Lightning cleared her throat. "It's almost six AM. I should get going." She hurried to collect her clothes and made quick work of putting them on.

After pulling on his pants, Snow stood up and approached her. "Here. Let me help you."

She remained perfectly still as he fascened her armor back on, then turned around to face him. "I still understand. This was a one time thing," she stated.

"I know, but..." His shoulders slumped as he buttoned his tattered black jacket. "I've spent how many centuries watching the world slip away from me... And when I give everything I've got to protect it, I don't get a single thanks. So, I finally say enough is enough, look for a nice place to die... And you ruin that, too."

"Sorry about that," Lightning replied sincerely. "You were forced to hold down the fort a long time. It was my fault."

"Aw, don't be that hard on yourself." he joked, perking up a bit. "What if you'd killed me? Who'd have trouble facing Serah then-" His voice trailed off at the mention of her name.

Frustrated, Lightning huffed a sigh before marching toward him and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. "She won't find out about this, Snow. I promise."

Then she turned and marched toward the exit doors.

"Light," Snow's voice was heavy with worry. "Last night was... I mean... Now that I know you care about me-"

"You thanked me in the only way you knew how," she assured him. "Sex is one thing, but making love is another. When Serah comes back, it'll mean even more than it did with me. Got it?"

Snow sighed with relief. "Got it."

"Good... And one more thing." Lightning looked over her shoulder at him. "Thank you."

With the doors closed behind her and Snow out of earshot, Lightning allowed herself a soft cry. Their bodies had joined, but their hearts were in two completely different worlds.

But it didn't matter, she realized. In situations like this, it must be rare when people get to experiance what she had last night.

Drying her eyes, she stared ahead and whispered the truth to herself. "I love you, Snow."

With that, the clock struck six AM.

And she was gone.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please listen to the song that serves as the theme for this one-shot: Jade Valerie's "Empty Pages."

LINK TO THE SONG: watch?v=AQJI9ElzqO0


End file.
